A hard disc drive (HDD) generally includes a rigid housing containing a variety of disc drive components including one or more data storage discs. One or more data storage discs are mounted on a spindle motor that that spins the discs to allow read/write heads to access the data surfaces of the discs.
A HDD may contain a gas filtration system to filter particles from gas flow within the housing caused by the rotating data storage disc(s). Filtering particles from the gas flow may increase the reliability of a disc drive.